The Angel From My Nightmare
by Jeck
Summary: Shortly after leaving the beanstalk, the group settles down for the night. Aurora can't sleep and Mulan is there for her. Oneshot Sleeping Warrior


Just a short piece on Sleeping Warrior/Sleeping Dragon/ Mulora/Mulan+Aurora/whatever-you-call-it. It is a oneshot. There will not be another chapter.

I don't own Once Upon A Time or anything associated with it. Enjoy.

* * *

The Angel From My Nightmare

* * *

Night fell over the Enchanted Forest fast and Mulan declared that it was time for the group to make camp. Snow narrowed her eyes at the warrior, silently challenging her. Mulan's gaze was emotionless as she stared back. After a moment, Emma grabbed her mother's arm and lead her to a flat spot to set up their tent. Mulan watched them go as Aurora stepped up next to her.

"I don't see what your problem is with her," she said as Mulan turned her gaze to the princess.

"I do not trust her," she stated simply before turning to set up her own tent. Not that she planned on sleeping much. Aurora walked towards a fallen log and took a seat, watching the warrior work.

"You would have said differently yesterday," Aurora pointed out. Mulan set up the tent silently as Aurora watched. Satisfied with her work, she turned back to the princess.

"I believe you were there when she attacked me," she countered as she placed their belonging in the makeshift tent. Aurora nodded, but Mulan could see the determination in her bright blue eye.

"I was, but you were giving her those same looks when she tried comforting me about my sleeping problem," she challenged. Again, Mulan choose not to answer right away. Instead, she walked in between the tents and began making a fire. As her dried leaves began to smoke, Mulan spoke without turning to face the princess.

"I honestly do not know what you are referring to," she said simply. Aurora rose to her feet and crossed to where Mulan was hunched over her fire.

"Why did you stop trusting Snow the moment she began to comfort me?" she asked softly, placing a hand on the hardened warrior's shoulder. Mulan tensed at the touch, but did not make a move to remove her hand.

"I would not get too close to them. Once they find a way home, they are going to leave us. Snow will leave you. And I… I just do not want to see you getting hurt," she admitted, stumbling over her words. Aurora nodded and pulled back as Mulan rose to her feet and turned to face the woman she swore to protect. Aurora smiled at her protector and reached up to cup her face. Mulan froze, taking a shaky breath as Aurora caressed the smooth skin.

"But you won't leave me, will you?" she asked softly, unsure of the warrior's reaction to their contact. Mulan's body hummed to life at the touch, but she pulled away anyway quickly, her face blank as she looked into her companion's eyes.

"I swore I would keep you safe," she forced out and turned back to the fire, trying to keep her emotions in check. Aurora sighed and dropped her arm back down to her side.

"Are you going to keep watch?" she asked as she stepped up next to Mulan. The warrior nodded as she stared into the fire.

"I am. You should get some sleep," Mulan said, though her suggestion came out more as a demand than anything else.

"I… okay. Try to get some rest as well," the princess said, placing a reassuring hand on Mulan's shoulder. Even through her thick armor, she could still feel the delicate touch before Aurora pulled away and return to their tent. Thoughts were rushing through Mulan's head and she took a deep breath, trying to exhale all her worries and fears out.

* * *

A few hours later, Snow approached the campfire.

"I'll take over. You should really get some sleep," she offered as she moved in close to the fire.

"Do not tell me what to do," Mulan snapped as she stoked the fire. Snow narrowed her eyes at the warrior.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but whatever it is, you need to get over it. Now is not the time for us to be fighting amongst ourselves," she snapped, but Mulan violently threw her stick into the fire and turned to the short haired woman.

"I was merely doing what your daughter asked and yet, you attacked me. Perhaps I am not the one who needs to stop fighting," she countered, her eyes blazing with her rage. Before Snow could respond, there was some rustling and groans that echoed through their makeshift camp. "What was that?"

"It sounds like Aurora is having another bad dream. Here, let me go take care of it," Snow mumbled as she rose to her feet, but Mulan was already up and walking towards the tent she shared with the Princess.

"No, I will. Keep watch," she called over her shoulder. Snow sat back down and folded her arms angrily, glaring into the fire.

* * *

"Princess Aurora!" Mulan called out as she opened the flap of the tent. Aurora was thrashing around in her sleep, her breathing uneven. Mulan dropped to her knees and hesitated as she lifted a hand. "Princess." But Mulan's words still didn't wake the violent sleeper. She paused before shaking the princess awake. "Aurora, wake up."

"Mulan," Aurora cried out, latching onto the silent warrior. Mulan held her hands up and away from Aurora, unsure of how to comfort the distressed brunette. As the last ruminates of sleep left Aurora, she realized her hold on the soldier. Reluctantly, she pulled back from Mulan, but the warrior lowered her arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's okay. I.. I'm here," Mulan said, trying to sooth the trembling princess with an awkward hug. Taking the hug as a positive sign, Aurora leaned into the warrior's embrace.

"I had that dream again. The fire singed my hair and the smoke… it was everywhere. My lungs were burning," Aurora explain with a shaky breath. Mulan hesitantly patted Aurora's shoulder, trying to ignore the woman's nature scent filling her nostrils. Like a flower, perhaps a daffodil, in bloom.

"You are not there, you are here. With me. You are safe," she reassured the princess. Aurora let out a sigh of relief and snuggled farther into Mulan's chest. The armor was cold against the princess' cheek, but she could almost hear the frantic heartbeat of her friend.

"I am," she replied, relaxing into the nervous hug of the hardened soldier. They sat there for what felt like hours, enjoying the warmth each other offered. Mulan slowly began to relax, never having comforted another person in her life. Aurora's breathing had evened out and she seemed relaxed in the awkward embrace. Mulan figured she was probably doing something right.

"Now come, you need as much sleep as you can get," Mulan said, using all her willpower to gently push Aurora in the direction of her makeshift bed.

"No, please don't make me," Aurora whimpered, clinging tightly to Mulan's armor. Mulan sighed and grabbed the royal woman's hands, causing the bright blue eyes of the princess to look up at her.

"Princess, you need your rest," Mulan argued, but Aurora shook her head.

"I've rested enough for two lifetimes. Besides, I don't think I could fall back asleep," she admitted as Mulan let go of her hands. The warrior gently guided her to her bed.

"You should at least try," Mulan offered. Aurora grabbed the warrior's hand and slowly pulled her down with her. Mulan didn't even bother to put up a fight, knowing it was useless against the princess. The longer they traveled together, the harder Mulan found it to say no to her royal companion.

"I could say the same thing to you," Aurora challenged, but couldn't resist the yawn that made its way out of her mouth.

"I will rest once I am sure we are safe," Mulan stated, but laid down with the princess without resistance. Aurora merely gave her a sad smile.

"In this new world, we may never be safe."

* * *

The End

* * *

Reviews are always welcome. Honest criticism is always welcome. Ignorant flames insulting me or the pairing I'm writing about are not welcome.

Anyway, I'm back for awhile. Mostly I'll be writing Swan Queen/Sleeping Warrior/Red Beauty stories as well as continuing my other stories. Interested? Keep an eye out for more of my work.


End file.
